Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $88{,}600{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $88{,}600{,}000 = \leadingColor{8}.86 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$